In driving a vehicle, if it is possible to inform a driver of information on locations where a near miss, that is, phenomenon such that the driver gets a fright or gets startled such as nearly colliding with a pedestrian often occurs, it may be possible to prevent an accident from occurring. Data recorded in a drive recorder may be used for identifying the information on the locations where a near miss often occurs. For example, in the drive recorder, a position of the vehicle, a date and time of photographing, acceleration of the vehicle, speed of the vehicle, an image ahead of the vehicle, and the like are recorded.
Here, if detection of a near miss is attempted only using numeric data such as the acceleration recorded in the drive recorder, in some cases, a phenomenon that is not really a near miss may be erroneously detected as a near miss. It is because, in some cases, the acceleration is abruptly changed while the vehicle is driven unrelated to a near miss due to ups and downs of a road and the like.
In order to prevent the near miss as described above from being erroneously detected, it is desired that an analysis be made whether it has been a near miss or not based on the image ahead of the vehicle recorded together with the acceleration.
As a cause of a near miss, existence of a detection target such as a pedestrian and a bicycle within own lane may be listed. Therefore, by determining whether or not the detection target exists in the image as well as using information on the acceleration, it is possible to determine whether or not the cause of a near miss exists in the image, whereby it is possible to analyze whether or not it has been a near miss or not.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid open Patent Publication. No. 05-143897